


Celebrations

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Freelancer Apartments au [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, Hanukkah, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: North and Theta wake up to Chanukkah decorations among the Christmas ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first RvB fic is a modern AU and holiday-based and I regret Nothing. I’m also not Jewish, and I googled everything, like Wash, but I didn’t dive too deep in the celebrating aspects because I don’t wanna upset anyone–

North grinned as he thought about how Chanukkah was starting today. It was amazing that Chanukkah and Christmas lined up together this year, and now, he was glad that Theta, his foster daughter, had asked about the holidays when York was in ear shot, because Christmas decorations weren't the only ones up around apartment building's main floor this year. No, instead, North had woken up, went to get coffee and breakfast at the communal breakfast area with Theta, and found that Chanukkah decorations were now mixed in among the many Christmas ones.

“Whoa!” Theta cried as she held his hand and looked around in awe.

“Whoa, indeed.” North agreed, even as Washington grinned at him.

“You like it? I googled like, everything I could, and then York got involved, and then Carolina even chipped in for the decorations and-”

“It's great, Wash!” North promised, grinning. “You googled Chanukkah, huh?” Washington's ears began to turn red, along with his cheeks, as Theta giggled.

“Well, I mean, I-”

“Thanks,” North cut Washington off again, before the younger man could embarrass himself more. The older blond smiled at him. “Really, thank you. I'm sure once South gets up, she'll thank you too. In her own weird way.”

Christmas Eve was spent with his Christmas-celebrating friends and their foster kids opening their stockings, and with Theta opening her first Chanukkah gift. York, Carolina, Washington, and Maine played Christmas music, while North and South taught Theta, Epsilon and Delta how to play the Dreidel game with chocolate coins.

North promised himself to give Wash the one thing he's wanted since he moved into the building, and really, getting caught under the mistletoe with Wash didn't seem so bad when it's a holiday tradition.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wash basically Fainted after getting that kiss, by the way


End file.
